battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maximus
Maximus was a superheavyweight robot that competed in the final three seasons of BattleBots. The robot was shaped like a short box with angled sides. The weapon on Maximus was a large hinged red spatula with two small rending spikes on each side. Maximus had a fairly decent career in BattleBots, having two televised preliminary rounds in Season 4.0 and reaching the semifinals of Season 5.0. Maximus was one of the fastest robots in the competition. Robot History Season 3.0 Maximus' first and only match in Season 3.0 was against Hammertime. Hammertime won on a 31-14 judge's decision and Maximus was eliminated from the tournament. Season 4.0 Maximus' first opponent in Season 4.0 was Marauder. Maximus started it with a charge but hit the wall. Then, they started hitting each other like crazy. Marauder occasionally got underneath Maximus, but couldn't really stay under and pushed it around. Both robots tended to hit the wall almost as often as they hit each other. Maximus rammed Marauder into the spikestrip where it sticks out into the arena, on the side of the exit ramp, and knocked it right over it. Marauder flipped Maximus over once, but it didn't really affect Maximus. It looked like Marauder was going to win, the vicious ramming had destroyed Maximus' wedge and Marauder was getting it's lifter underneath Maxiumus and started pushing it around, with one of those attempts to slam Maximus around went awry. Marauder's lifting spike impaled itself into the seam of the floor by the exit ramp, and Marauder was stuck. In the end, Maximus won a 27-18 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Pharmapac. Both robots charge each other at the center of the BattleBox, but both robots missed each other. Pharmapac attacks Maximus but doesn't get the lifting arm into play. Maximus taunts Pharmapac to make Pharmapac attack by driving over the killsaws. Pharmapac gets it's lifting arm under Maximus and activates it, but the arm is under Maximus' wedge. Maximus' rear tires stay on the ground and Maximus gets away. When Maximus lands on the floor, the nearby debris bounces up into the air. Pharmapac chases after Maximus and Pharmapac gets its arm under Maximus, but again, it's only under Maximus' wedge. Pharmapac gets Maximus over the killsaws, which help to move the body of Maximus over Pharmapac's arm. Pharmapac lifts again, the killsaws pop up again and Maximus is turned vertical. Maximus lands right side up and gets away, right under the pulverizer. Maximus backs its robot from the rear and Pharmapac follows. After two partial lifts from Pharmapac, Maximus drives into Pharmapac and bends the corner of Pharmapac's scoop. Maximus later tries to push Pharmapac toward the wall. While Pharmapac's arm is up, Maximus backs into the front of Pharmapac. Both robots were pushing each other and Maximus pushed Pharmapac against the arena wall. After Pharmapac tried to lift Maximus, the downward motion of the arm catches on Maximus and bends the arm. So now Pharmapac's arm is a couple inches off the floor. Maximus continues pushing Pharmapac, at one point pushing it's side over the killsaws. Maximus manages to get under Pharmapac, with Pharmapac now on top of Maximus, and Maximus slams backwards into the arena wall. After more pushing and shoving from both robots, Pharmapac gets Maximus on it's lifting arm again and Maximus escapes before the time ran out. Maximus won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Toro. In the beginning of the match, Toro tried to flip Maximus from the behind, but couldn't do it in time. Maximus is zipping around the BattleBox and Toro tries another flip on Maxiums, but Maximus has already driven away. Both robots later got caught on the killsaws. Toro gets under Maximus again and Toro finally flips Maximus. Toro pushes Maximus against the arena wall and gives Maximus another flip, this time putting Maximus on it's back. Maximus drives directly underneath the pulverizer on the opposite side of the BattleBox. The pulverizer drops and leaves a big dent in the armor of Maximus. Toro comes over and flips Maximus again. After Maximus drives away, Maximus turns around and charges at Toro. Toro drives up the wedge of Maximus and is flipped over. Toro quickly self-rights and flips Maximus immediately. Toro backs up and pushes Maximus over the killsaws. Maximus tries to gain position, but Toro gets under Maximus' side again and flips it onto its back again. Maximus drives up the entrance ramp and then back onto the floor. Toro flips Maximus back over and holds it against the wall for a couple seconds. Toro follows and gets its flipping arm caught under the seam of the ramp. Maximus pushes Toro back and Toro flips Maximus again. Maximus takes a shot from the killsaws, producing showers of sparks in the process, and Toro flips Maximus onto the entrance ramp again. Maximus tries to get free and Toro gets its flipping arm caught under the ramp again. Maximus frees Toro once more and with only ten seconds left, Toro pushed Maximus against the spikestrip. Toro won on a 32-13 judge's decision and Maximus was eliminated from the tournament again. Maximus wasn't finished, however, as it participated the superheavyweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to The Judge. Season 5.0 Due to previously competing in Season 4.0, Maximus was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it faced Electric Lunch. After Maximus was pushing Electric Lunch against the arena wall at one point, Electric Lunch eventually stopped moving and was counted out. Maximus won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Atomic Wedgie. Both robots went straight at each other and Maximus slammed Atomic Wedgie against the arena wall, flipping it onto its back. Maximus then slammed Atomic Wedgie against the spikestrip right near the pulverizer. Maximus pushed Atomic Wedgie toward the screws and Maximus gets caught on the killsaws, lifting the front wedge from the impact. Atomic Wedgie got its spinning disc on the rear of Maximus for a brief moment and Maximus pushed Atomic Wedgie against the spikestrip again. After this, Maximus drove itself on the killsaws and gets tossed onto its back. Atomic Wedgie was having control problems as the left track stopped moving. Atomic Wedgie then managed to tear into one of Maximus' wheels and Maximus drove itself on the killsaws again. Atomic Wedgie was only moving in circles and Maximus pushed Atomic Wedgie against the base of the screws. Maximus moved to the center of the BattleBox and started spinning victoriously. Atomic Wedgie was now being counted out and Maximus pushed Atomic Wedgie onto the screws before the countdown was finished. Maximus won by KO at 2:26 and advanced to the superheavyweight quarterfinals, where it faced IceBerg. The two robots collide in the center of the BattleBox. IceBerg presses on and ends up driving up Maximus' wedge for a moment. IceBerg runs away and Maximus went straight at IceBerg, but misses. IceBerg rams into Maximus from the side, bouncing Maximus on top of IceBerg's plow. IceBerg shoves Maximus against the arena wall. Maximus tries to escape, but IceBerg pins it there. IceBerg continues to pin Maximus against the spikestrip. IceBerg continues to pin, since Maximus can't score any points while pointed up toward the ceiling. After this, IceBerg finally releases Maximus from the spikestrip. As soon as Maximus' tires are back on the ground, it runs away. IceBerg went straight at the spikestrip and the plow became very loose. IceBerg hits Maximus from the side and the impact caused the plow to come completely off. Both robots collided into each other and IceBerg rams into one of Maximus' tires. IceBerg then rams into Maximus from the side again. IceBerg briefly got under Maximus, bouncing Maximus around. IceBerg drives over the spikestrip and Maximus is on the other side of the BattleBox. Both robots meet again and Maximus' wedge momentarily gets underneath IceBerg. IceBerg rams into the side of Maximus, but ends up on Maximus' wedge. Maximus starts pushing IceBerg and IceBerg quickly finds itself against the arena wall, bending its rear left wheel. IceBerg comes back and runs into Maximus a couple of times. Maximus gets underneath IceBerg and starts pushing it again. After this, IceBerg was now having driving issues. Maximus charges straight at IceBerg and slams it against the arena wall. Maximus was now pinning IceBerg against the spikestrip and Maximus releases it shortly after. IceBerg was still having driving issues. Maximus backs off, then goes back over to IceBerg. Maximus drove itself on the killsaws and IceBerg went straight at the screws. Maximus bumps into IceBerg and it went straight at the screws. IceBerg drives up onto the spikestrip and gets off immediately. Unfortunately for IceBerg, one of its wheels on one side locked and only the center wheels were moving. Maximus performs some victory spins in the center of the BattleBox and IceBerg is counted out. Maximus won by KO at 2:39 and advanced to the superheavyweight semifinals, where it faced Vladiator. In the match, both robots were pushing each other around the BattleBox and Maximus pushed Vladiator against the spikestrip. Shortly after this, Vladiator got its flipping wedge under the front left wheel of Maximus and flipped it onto its back. The flipped Maximus went straight at Vladiator and Vladiator flipped Maximus again. Maximus charged straight at the rear of Vladiator and almost flips it onto its side. After more pushing between both robots, Maximus pinned Vladiator against the spikestrip before the time ran out. Vladiator won on a close 23-22 judge's decision and Maximus was eliminated from the tournament once again. Maximus couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the royal rumbles had been canceled due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 5 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "He wants to tear your head off and use it for a hood ornament. Here is MAXIMUS!" "Choose your punishment. Listen to the 30 hot foot of grunge CD or face MAXIMUS!" "Its been swell but now the swelling has gone down and he's ready to put a hurt on you! Here is MAXIMUS!" Trivia *Maximus was one of 65 robots to compete in the Las Vegas Robojoust. It also won the Superheavyweight division there as well. Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Superheavyweight Semifinalists Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots from California